


I search myself, I want you to find me

by loveinadoorway



Category: Loki - Fandom, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-08
Updated: 2018-04-08
Packaged: 2019-04-20 05:24:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14253945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loveinadoorway/pseuds/loveinadoorway
Summary: Loki is trying to catch a woman's attention, by any means necessary.Prompted on Tumblr,Men of Marvel What's Your FlavorMasturbation w/LokiTitle from Divinyls, I Touch Myself.





	I search myself, I want you to find me

He knew she was there. The smell of her perfume had wafted through the air holes in his cell window. She avoided his line of vision so well, a lesser man than Loki Laufeyson wouldn’t even have noticed she had arrived. That was his fault, of course, for catching her eye that first day. For looking at her with what he was sure was hundreds of years of raw need in his eyes. For smiling with too much predator showing.

He always knew she was there. It was her job to monitor his behaviour until she felt she had a grip on his psyche. Then she was supposed to conduct interviews with him, getting him to reveal Thanos’ plan. He had read her mind, of course, when their eyes had met – and he had made sure to establish a strong link, so he could access her thoughts whenever she was physically close enough.

She was sitting in a small, windowless room, watching his every move on a large screen. There was nobody else around. The guards were holed up in their room and all other staff had gone home for the day. Loki was the only prisoner in this part of the building. His breath and the rustle of his clothes were the only sounds he could hear.

The cameras in his cell were only connected to her screen. The guards were just watching the hallway. He had seen that through her eyes, like so many other little details about his prison. Enough, in fact, to be sure he could walk out of here any time he chose to. Not yet, though, no, not yet. Not without her. There had been a strong reaction in his seiðr. They were meant to be, it whispered. Soulmates. He had waited so long.

He had tried calling her, luring her to him using their connection, but she had stubbornly dismissed the voice in her head as a result of being cooped up in her tiny room for too long. She didn’t heed his pull – a new experience for Loki. Centuries of experience and this vexing human resisted him regardless. Fascinating.

Time for a different approach. He settled on his cot and went to work.

Maeve was bored stiff. Watching a man do nothing at all, even a gorgeous one like him, got old pretty quickly. Not exactly what she had envisioned when she left her tenured position teaching forensic psychiatry for a job with S.H.I.E.L.D., sitting in a darkened room, watching the demigod who had tried to conquer earth and whose cooperation now could help save it.

For a supposed homicidal maniac, Loki displayed hardly any anomalies at all. He had seemed hyperaware of her presence in the beginning, but that appeared to have stopped. He had nightmares, occasionally, but other than that, his behaviour was well inside the norm. She had contacted her superiors weeks ago to tell them she was ready for the interviews, but they insisted she should watch him for a while longer still.

Maeve looked up from her crossword puzzle and froze.

Loki was naked. Gloriously naked. Stroking himself, slowly, almost leisurely. The expression on his face was unreadable. Maeve was mesmerized, staring intently at his large, beautiful hands setting a compelling rhythm on the largest cock Maeve had ever seen outside of porn. She sighed deeply, as one of his hands travelled up his body and started to play with his nipples.

Maeve turned on the speakers. Loki was making soft, sensual noises as he was pleasuring himself. His thumb was stroking the slitted tip on every upstroke and his other hand now was massaging his balls. Maeve leant forward, as if to get a better view of the performance in front of her. She softly moaned as Loki’s cock had started to drip precome and he had increased the speed of his ministrations.

Suddenly, Loki’s eyes opened, and Maeve gasped, as they seemed to lock with hers. Impossible – yet he seemed to gaze straight into her soul. Looking into his eyes, she immediately understood his expression. It wasn’t unreadable at all, just not something she had expected to see on his face. It was pure, sheer longing.

She was suddenly intensely aware of the wetness pooling between her legs. A dull ache of desire deep inside of her seemed to pulse at the same rhythm in which the Asgardian was stroking himself. Maeve pressed her legs together. Had someone asked her whether she hoped to suppress the desire or to enhance it, she probably wouldn’t have known what to say.

Then Loki came, gasping a single word as his orgasm painted the pale body with an even paler splatter.

“Maeve.”

She suddenly snapped out of whatever trance had gripped her, shook herself and noticed that her shift had ended five minutes ago. Hastily, she grabbed her bag, stuffed her book of crossword puzzles inside and almost ran from the room. In her haste, she didn’t remember to keep out of the prisoner’s line of sight, she just needed to get out of the building, away from the man. He couldn’t know her name. No way. How the hell did he know her name?

Loki smiled. She had looked flustered as she ran past his cell. The scent of her arousal lingered long after she had left the building. Just this once, Loki was grateful for his heightened senses, as he stroked himself to completion a second time, savouring his success.


End file.
